<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迪乔】溺爱番外 by FWHADL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938175">【迪乔】溺爱番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL'>FWHADL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JoJo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迪乔】溺爱番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔纳森正给孩子哺乳，整个诱人的胸膛暴露在空气中，仿佛在稍暗的室内发着光。<br/>   dio盯着爱人后背的星形胎记看了很久，直到对方注意到自己炙热的视线，转过来温柔的笑笑。才不满的冷哼一声继续看自己的书。<br/>   这些了无生趣的铅字哪里比得上乔纳森的肉体能吸引人。孩子满意的咂咂嘴，乔纳森又抱着哄了一会，边轻手轻脚的将孩子放回婴儿床；dio见状，也起身跟了过去。<br/>   身后的大孩子撒娇般的把下巴靠在自己的肩膀上，双手环住自己的腰；眼前的小孩子正在梦乡中甜甜的咂嘴回味，还抓着自己的手指不放。<br/>   毫无防备的睡裤滑落到地板，双腿间被顶上高热，一只手钳制住自己的腰，另一只手还试图把自己的一条腿抬起。<br/>   “dio！”乔纳森知道dio一直忍着确实辛苦，但两人的床也就几步路而已，怎么能在婴儿床这——“JOJO。”dio摩挲着爱人双腿之间细嫩的软肉“你知道我有多嫉妒这个小鬼吗，你每天一睁眼就起来看着他，张口闭口还是他。”早已涂好润滑剂<br/>的手指进入已几月未曾进入的秘境。“我呢？”<br/>    dio对他的身体了如指掌，只是用手指乔纳森就快要射了，他只能可怜兮兮的努力维持平衡——不能靠在婴儿床上，会吵醒宝宝的。“……轻点，他刚睡着。”<br/>   完全不能称为轻柔的性交，巨物猛烈的进出乔纳森的臀部，因为抬起一条腿的缘故，乔纳森不得不半靠在dio身上，让巨物进入更加碾压着甬道。<br/>   dio简直就像打桩机一般狠狠的持续的碾压着自己的敏感点，“……啊……唔”乔纳森用手捂着嘴，强忍着自己的呻吟声，小心翼翼的不吵到沉睡中的宝宝；身后的攻击一滞，随后更猛烈的冲击自己，他几乎脚软得站不住。<br/>   乔纳森觉得自己在性爱上真是毫无尊严，只要dio想，他就得抬着腿挨操，本来还是带着理解和体恤的水乳交融在dio残暴的暴君性交下完全就是单方面压倒性的发泄行为。<br/>   孩子还是察觉到什么，居然睁开了眼睛，看见自己美丽的父亲着流下应激性的生理泪水，瞬间着急得大哭起来。<br/>   “啧。”dio本来还想按着乔纳森的腰再战三百回，结果被乔纳森一个眼刀甩过来，只好乖乖退出来。<br/>   乔纳森下身被操得一团糟，双腿微微颤抖，腿间还有粘腻的精液缓缓流下；可上身正温柔的抱着孩子柔柔的哄着，孩子正埋在白皙饱满的胸部上；真是一幅母性而香艳的场景，却因为主角而意外的不违和。<br/>   乔纳森气得一天没和dio说话，连起床的早安也没说。<br/>   最后dio罕见的，正面，低声下气的，道歉下，乔纳森才勉强原谅他。<br/>   “JOJO你这个双标的家伙wryyyyyy——”<br/>   “什么？”<br/>   “今晚我来照顾初流乃，你好好睡吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>